peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sallyish Independent Television
Sallyish Independent Television (SITV) is a Sallyish digital television network that is currently owned by the Sallyish Independent Corporation (SIC). It was founded in 2004 with the digital-only television channels SITV 1 (currently known as simply SITV), SITV 2, SITV 3, and SITV 4. It is the second Sallyish television network to be officially commercial (ad-supported), after the SBC, which became officially ad-supported in 2002. It currently faces serious competition with SBC Television, which holds the national record for the largest television network by channels. Channels Current SITV Sallyish Independent Television’s mainstream channel, SITV, launched as SITV 1 in 2004. It currently broadcasts programs produced by Indepdendent Studios or Sallyish Independent Television News, e.g. Daybreak on SITV, This Morning with Camden Cat, and GMTV iSally during the daytime, SITV News At One and Uptown Nunnery during primetime (usually noon to 17.45), and SITV News At Ten, Who Wants To Be A Duodecillionaire?, and iSally’s Got Talent! at nighttime. SITV 2 SITV 2, launched in 2004, targets an audience of citizens 14 to 35 with imported and locally-produced programs for young adults and teenagers such as Riverdale, Game Of Thrones, Abdication Freeway, and The X Factor iSally (a local version of The X Factor, an overseas singing competition franchise broadcast on television). SITV 3 SITV 3, launched in 2004, targets an audience of citizens 28 to 65 with imported and locally-produced programs for adults such as Around The World In 80 Infants, Digital Diaries, and World of Playboy. SITV 4 SITV 4, launched in 2004, targets an audience of university students and preschoolers 2 to 5 with imported and locally-produced programs for preschoolers and citizens 18 to 21 such as I ♥️ French, Peppa Pig, and Dora The Explorer. SITVBe SITVBe, launched in 2006, targets an audience of women 18+ with imported and locally-produced lifestyle programs such as Celebrity Dinner Date, Your Lie In April, and Health Tips with Emma Elephant. CSITV CSITV, launched in 2009, targets an audience of citizens 5 to 13 with imported and locally-produced kids’ programs such as Ben 10, Adventure Time, and CSITV Newsroom. SITV Encore SITV Encore, launched in 2013, is a digital television channel that airs reruns of the last week’s, last month’s, and last year’s episodes of television programs, and was added to the SITV television network as a replacement for the nine +7, +30 and +365 timeshift channels. Former +7, +30 and +365 timeshift channels From 2009 to 2013, SITV offered nine timeshift channels, which were SITV +7, SITVBe +7, CSITV +7, SITV +30, SITVBe +30, CSITV +30, SITV +365, SITVBe +365, and CSITV +365; these channels were replaced by SITV Encore in 2013. Organization The SITV Network is not run by a single franchisee, but rather, multiple franchisees that make up the SITV Regional Licensing Offers (SITV RLOs). They are SITV iSally, SITV Jicama, SITV Krockia, SITV Sea Country, SITV Soda Republic, SITV New Pigham, and SITV New Sodor. There was also an SITV franchisee known as SITV Hogland until 2015, when Lenny Cat planned to sink Hogland. From 2004 until May 7, 2010, SITV also shared the rights for the CUNT teletext service. News programming SITV runs four daily national television news programs, which are Daybreak on SITV, SITV News At One, SITV Evening News, and SITV News Tonight. It also airs regional television news programs suited for certain regions, and they are as follows: *SITV iSally Weekday News (Island of iSally; on weekdays); *SITV iSally Weekend News (Island of iSally; on weekends); *SITV Jicama Reports (Jicama); *SITV Calendar (Krockia); *SITV Soda Spotlight (Soda Republic); *SITV Newsflash (New Pigham); *SITV Sea Country Live (Sea Country); and *SITV Sodor Newsline (New Sodor). It also ran a regional news program named SITV Reporting Hogland until 2015, when SITV Hogland was dissolved due to Lenny Cat’s plans to sink Hogland. SITV Jobfinder In 2010, SITV Jobfinder was launched, and is currently taking up the 6am to 7am timeslot on all SITV channels. It has different regional variants as below: *iSally Jobfinder (Island of iSally); *Jicama Jobfinder (Jicama); *Krockia Jobfinder (Krockia); *Soda Jobfinder (Soda Republic); *Pigham Jobfinder (New Pigham); *Sea Country Jobfinder (Sea Country); and *New Sodor Jobfinder (New Sodor). Jimmy Savile controversy In 2015, SITV 3 aired a documentary related to British broadcasting personality and DJ Jimmy Savile. It stated that, a year after his death, reports emerged about his actions towards prepubescent minors and adults, and the type of action he made towards the aforementioned people was ‘sexual abuse’; however, the producers of the documentary, Sallyish Independent Studios (a production subsidiary of the Sallyish Independent Corporation that also owns the SITV television network), said that it was ‘kicking off bitches’, which resulted in a nationwide backlash. The ‘kicking off bitches’ part was mostly negatively criticized, with one viewer living in Sea Country Island named Lilly Leopard (Twitter username @lillyl-flowers) saying the following on Twitter: ‘That part really offended me. To repeat, THAT PART REALLY OFFENDED ME! ����’ Criticism on Facebook *’That ‘kickin’ off bitches’ part was EXTREMELY offensive to US! HOW DARE THEY!? ��’ - by Jessica Jackal (aka Jess the Mechanic) *’You’re a bitch, so I’LL KILL YOUR ASS!’ - by Kirsty Kangaroo from Jicama *’4 gods sake, WHY DID THEY AIR DAT STUPID DOCUMENTARY!!????’ - by Riley Rabbit from Magnificent Island *’You’re REALLY a freak ��!’ - by Margaret Mole from Sea Country Island *’F*CK THEM OFF FOR SHAMING ME WITH DAT PROGRAM ON SITV3!!!’ - by Gina Giraffe from Krockia *’I REALLY swear to god, THEY AIRED SOMETHING BAD!’ - by Samantha Sheep from the Island of iSally *’YOU’RE THRE DUMBEST GUYS IN THE WORLD SO I’LL KILL U AND UR FAMILY IF YOU DON’T STOP!’ - by Paige Pony from Krockia Category:Television networks Category:Miscellaneous